


Twisted Chassis

by grnidshrk



Series: Oil in my Veins and Blood in my Past [7]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched them from the shadows, the man who betrayed them and this unknown hulking mass of a man, similar to himself in build. He had no idea they'd seen him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Chassis

Dom watched them as they went on living, rotating through a schedule for who stayed with Letty. He felt his scalp prickle and his lips tighten as he watched the large unknown black man hung around them and then he felt his fingers curls into fists as Brian loped across the lawn and slapped that unknown man on the back as he left. Brian turned and waved at Mia before he got into another car and Jesse raced out of the house to jump in it too. He was wary of what the presence of Brian and the unknown male meant to his sister, so he waited and when they were gone he slipped from the alley he'd been hiding in and into the garage Mia had gone into minutes prior.

She looked almost the same as when he'd left, her long dark brown hair cascading down her back in waves just like their mother's used to. He watched as she caressed the twisted remains of Letty's Plymouth Road runner and sigh deeply. Her shoulders weren't bent in sorrow so he assumed that nothing horrid had happened in the time that had passed since he got Jesse's call, but the was a tiredness surrounding her, from what he could only guess. He stood there in the shadows of his old home studying her so intently that he almost missed her talking to him.

"His name is Roman Pearce, Brian grew up with him. They're practically brothers like you and Vince. I called them here, well I called Brian. I don't think Rome is going to let Brian go off on his own for a long while, the last time they separated was a huge mistake according to him. Brian ended up as a cop who gave up his badge and destroyed evidence and he ended up in jail for doing stupid shit, so I think they're a package deal. Not that I mind, it's nice almost having a full house again."

She turned and looked him in the eye, still speaking softly, "It's nice to see you again Dom."

He couldn't help striding forward and pulling her into his arms, it felt like a piece of his heart had just slotted back in place. She smelled lightly of flowers and fresh vegetables she had gotten from the farmers market earlier that day. They stood like that for several moments before he pulled away slightly to look at her.

"How'd you know I was there?"

She shook her negatively as she answered, her eyes closed and a slightly bitter smile on her face, "I didn't, Brian and Rome did. You can't sneak up on those two, they're too . . .situationally aware, a product of their childhoods, I suppose you could say, not that either of them had much of one."

He watched as she sighed before she looked back up at him, "That horse has already been beaten enough and I need to let it go. Instead let's talk about how you're here and why you're not in hiding like you should be."

Dom frowned and pulled back to lean against the half finished Charger, rubbing his hand against his scalp as the other felt the smooth contours of his father's car. "Jesse called. Babbled something about her taking advantage of something and making a deal with the Feds and then getting hurt. I wanted to make sure you three were all fine, that Letty was still alive, and figure out what the hell she was thinking."

Mia's eyes softened as she looked at him, nodding at the steel frame he was leaning against, "You know she's not yours anymore right? The Charger . . . it's her way of saying goodbye."

Dom looked at it, the frame had been fixed and all of the twisted dented pieces removed, he could tell she was redoing the engine, fixing what had been crushed and replacing what needed to be. There were more modern parts then when he'd last seen it, Letty had upgraded it as well begun to fix it. It was a goodbye, one hell of one, but the sight of his cross hanging on the rearview made his heart clench slightly, knowing the pain she had to have been when he severed what they'd had for so long.

"I said it first. I think it was something we both knew was coming, even if it did hurt us both."

Mia looked at the Charger with him, thinking about the sister she's had from years of proximity but not blood. She smiled slightly as she thought about who all she considered family; Dom, Vince, Letty, Leon, and Jesse—Brian and Rome. "She's still family. We've always been good at pulling others to us, just like Mom and Dad. You may not think she'll stay, but she will. She doesn't even mind Brian and Rome that much, but that may be because Rome can and will have screaming matches with her. Those two can spit venom with the best of them but its way to weird, and slightly hilarious, to have them yelling at each other one minute then having them trying to kick each other's ass with video games the next."

Dom looked at her, really looked at her a saw something he'd been trying to ignore for the longest of times. Mia, sweet little Mia who used to screech at him and jump on his back and claw at everything she could reach when she was pissed, Mia had grown up. It must have been the distance and only speaking to her briefly on the phone, but he could see the strong woman, just like their mother, she had become. She wasn't going to take any of his shit anymore, wasn't going to let him bully and push out two of the people who had become part of the family while he was gone, even if one of them had betrayed them.

He sighed and in as quiet a voice he could he posed the question he'd been thinking since he saw the two hanging around, "They're not leaving, are they?"

Mia grinned at him in a smile that was all teeth, a challenge to him about going against whom and what she thought was good for her household, "Damn right they're not, Dominic. You may be my brother and you used to run this place but you had to leave, I've become the master, the ruler. If you have anything to say I'll take it into consideration but Brian and Rome are just as much family as Vince and Letty are. They're not leaving unless it's for everyone's own good."

Dom nodded in acquiescence to Mia's statement, knowing he no longer had the right to dictate who was or wasn't part of this family anymore. 

Everyone had grown while he was gone. It would take a while to find a balance between them all again.


End file.
